The Warrior Princess
by BigBoyInTown
Summary: Fiora's childhood was turbulent at best. Now, she's one of the finest and fiercest warriors in all of the League. She's always had an obnoxious and self-centered exterior and has no true friends. All of a sudden, she finds that she is indeed a very lonely person. Will she finally find someone she can call a friend? Perhaps, even more than a friend? First fanfic, RxR please.
1. The Lonely Princess

CHAPTER 1:

A swift strike was it all took for the warrior to wrench the life out of the unsuspecting opponent. Fiora, the Grand Duelist, looked around anticipating further retaliation by the enemy, but was met with nothing. She had just slain her opponent, Kha'zix. Satisfied she sheathed her sword and began to activate teleportation spell just as the announcer's ever familiar voice called out," LEGENDARY!" For the Grand Duelist, this was all routine, and securing the first blood for the team was as well. "Sch... Not even a challenge," she muttered under her breath. The enemy team soon surrendered. She hadn't lost a battle in her brief career with the League since joining over a three months ago except once. Her reputation for her swordsmanship and skill were unmatched and she quickly became a dominating force in the Fields of Justice. Few could keep up with lightning quick slashes and plunges, her reflexive parries, and her graceful movements except Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms. Suffering from her first loss to the Grandmaster, Fiora was enraged. For the first time, her haughty and selfish exterior had been challenged. Normally, she had always won, but that time, had to admit that Jax was called the Grandmaster for a reason. From then on, she held a begrudging hate for Jax, a purple man with three fingers and a lamp who defeated the great Fiora Laurent. Nevertheless, she still retained her obnoxious exterior attitude. This served only to garner the animosity of her fellow champions. WOOSH. Fiora soon found herself in her own chambers. It was cold and dank. The light's were off as well. Without further regard for her attire, she slumped into her better, exhausted from a day of battles. Silently, in full gear, she lay in her bed thinking in the darkness. For the first time in her life, she felt lonely.


	2. A Sword Prodigy

CHAPTER 2:

"Mother, I'm going to be become a princess and marry a handsome man!"

A young Fiora Laurent jumped up and down on her bed as she squealed at the thought. However, her mother replied in a cold, emotionless voice," A warrior princess." "Come, it is time for your fencing lesson and do not keep the teacher waiting." A downcast Fiora slugged off the bed and sullenly made her way to her lessons. It was a cloudy day in Demacia, and Manor Laurent's gray rocky outer scheme only served to further accent the gloominess that characterized the day. Moss and overgrowth riddled the cracked rock mansion. The manor had seen better days when House Laurent was a great and respected house in the politics of Demacia. The Laurent's were a line of elite and famed duelists, their skills in the ways of the sword unmatched. However, due to the act of dishonor by her father, their family fell out of favor and this only embittered Fiora's heart.

"My goodness child, who will want to marry you with such a sharp tongue!" exclaimed fencing master. He swung to the right then quickly side stepped and jabbed. Fiora expertly ducked then quickly made a move to jab her opponent as well. "As long as its sharp enough, it'll be another weapon to use against my enemies," she retorted. The master quickly redirected his sword to parry then sighed and carried on with the lesson. The fencing master could only worry about where the future of his student. Fiora's unbridled temper was only matched by her extraordinary raw talent in the swordsmanship. She had to be kept in check, taught a slow but steady pace in order to unlock her full talent.

"Mr. Jax, what are you hesitating for?"

"Nothing child, let us continue."


	3. Flushed Faces

CHAPTER 3:

The warm rays of the sun's light peeked through the cracks in the curtains of duelist's room. She groaned, turning to the side. She was jarred awake when she noticed she was still wearing her armor. Lazily, she stripped off her armor to reveal a pale, slender, and curvaceous figure. Her pale skin glinted in the sunlight to reveal the impossible hourglass figure which was the envy of many other women. The beauty turned on the shower and soon relaxed as the hot water ran over her body. There was a certain serenity and tranquilness that Fiora experienced whenever she took a hot shower. However, this rare moment of bliss was cut short by a muffled laugh. Fiora instantly put her guard up, but as she looked around, she didn't see anything. She went back to enjoying her hot shower, but the thought of someone else being in the room with her plagued her. Several minutes later, another muffled chuckle was heard and this time the duelist lost it. She ran out of the shower, grabbed her sword and started to fling it wildly around the bathroom.

"Ok... Ackk... You got me!" Fiora, to her disbelief heard a squeak coming from the corner of the bathroom. "What?" she exclaimed. As if by magic (we all know it exists in Runeterra), suddenly a small yordle came into view. "Captain Teemo, reporting for duty!" squeaked the little yordle. Fiora screamed and kicked the poor Captain out of the room whilst holding her left arm to her chest. She had never felt so naked before and just felt like dying.

After she collected herself, Fiora dressed, and headed out to the mess hall. However, as she opened the door, their in front of her room was once again the dreaded yordle.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME," shouted an exasperated and flushed Fiora.

"Hello Fiora, I've been told to report to you that your next match is at 12:30 PM today!" replied the Swift Scout. "Please be prepared!" With that, Teemo quickly disappeared into the hallway.

Fiora let out a scowl then made her way to get breakfast, the thought of having been seen so vulnerable brimming in her head. Little did she know that she was about to get a whole lot more than she expected today.


	4. One Crazy Day

Chapter 4: One Crazy Day

As the warrior made her way across the courtyard, she saw one of the strangest things she'd ever seen. A blind monk. She squinted, then rubbed her eyes, then slapped herself to make sure what she was seeing was real. Oh yes, it was. Here was a blind man, who was moving like the wind, dancing like water and apparently very proficient in combat. But Fiora was still awe struck by the fact the he could not see. Her mind soon fought a battleground, whether to show restraint and walk away, or to try and sneak up on him. Curiosity killed the cat and soon she gracefully tiptoed and danced her way to the man all the while trying to mask her presence and keep quiet.

A voice called out," Blindness is no impairment against a smelly enemy."

This stopped Fiora dead in her tracks. She panicked. Had she been noticed? Without a doubt she head for soon she found her face full of air and the man leaping in the air right at her. He dashed through the wind with such speed that the duelist barely had time to react. She ducked, then drew her sword.

"Quiet steps," said the monk. Fiora's face then turned red. "How dare you insult me!" she exclaimed. "I am greatest fighter the League has seen in years with only one loss!" "I'll show you why they call me the Grand Duelist!"

Fiora put one foot in front the other, and readied herself by assuming the duelists's stance with her body tilted to the side. A sudden dash by Fiora was met with fierce resistance. This caught her off guard, she had expected her sword to penetrate his flesh like a hot knife through butter, but the monk had somehow steeled his body against her blade (Lee Sin's W, Iron Will lol).

She then drew back but once again found a face full of rushing air in her face which knocked the wind out of her. The monk drew close then with the fury and the cry of a dragon, roundhouse kicked her into a wall only to dash through the air again to close the distance and to once again kick her in the chest (Lee Sin' combo).

One final taunt by the monk was all Fiora heard before she became unconcious. "Force is meaningless without skill." Then all went black.

She awoke with a heaving breath, still finding it hard to breath from such a powerful kick to the chest. Her armor was severely dented, but had saved her from a more serious injury.

**_"This afternoon's 12:30 match is to begin 10 minutes!" _**

The announcers voice rang across the institution.

Fiora was suddenly in shock. Had she been knocked out for that long? She collected herself then dashed to her room, put on a new set of armor and awaited to be teleported Summoner's Rift.

To the second, as 12:30 came around, Fiora felt a mental tug in her mind and was soon linked and teleported to the battleground. She examined her team and the opposition.

On the other team was Jax going top, Zac in the jungle, Ryze in mid, Leona supporting, and a new dual gun wielding black ADC who was the latest addition to the League. Fiora did not yet know his name. Fiora snickered at the thought of a rematch between her and Jax.

Fiora looked at her team. She would be going top. Ezreal was the ADC, with Lux supporting (cute). In mid was Lissandra. The jungler was a blind monk that she did not know. At the sight of the blind monk Fiora instantly raged.

"You!" she roared.

**_"Minions have spawned!"_**

"Waste not a minute," the monk retorted and headed to the jungle.

"She was so shocked for a moment, but then headed to top lane."

Fiora laned well, racking up a nice creep score as well. It was mostly a passive game of farming and harassing with neither side wanting to make the first move. However, she soon spotted an opening to attack Jax. She dashed in, and attacked with all her might and even used her ultimate ability, Blade Waltz. However, Jax, at every turn was countering her and sending back blows with twice the amount of force. Begrudgingly, Fiora was forced to accept a retreat, but Jax was relentless and kept on jumping her. Fiora then flashed across a ledge. Confident she had escaped her pursuer, she then began to teleport back to base. Her confidence was misplaced as Jax also flashed over and soon once again began his relentless assault.

"Guess who's back!" he snickered.

Fiora struggled, her arms and legs weakening, blow after blow began to take its toll even despite the protective magic of the Rift. She was a bloodied and battered, dropping her sword after the damage had taken its toll on her. She faced impending doom. Just as Jax was about to secure the first blood when a figure moving with the speed of lightning dashed to duelist to form a protective shield. "Don't worry, I'll see this through," the figure said. Fiora's face was flustered and soon blushed red. She wasn't angry, she was embarrassed because of his act. She'd never been protected before and it was a deep suppressed feeling of wanting to be like a princess that she felt a twinge of warmth in her heart.

"HIKKU!" A cry followed by a kick of astronomical force forced Jax away. The ground then began to shake as the monk hit the ground with the bare of his palm securing the first blood.

"By the way, my name is Lee Sin, the Blind Monk."


	5. A Blind Man and a Lame Woman

Chapter 5

Fiora awoke disoriented and sore. As she struggled to get her bearings, she felt a sharp pain in her right thigh.

"Ahh!'" she yelped.

A tall purple figure with a ward walked over. It was the caretaker of the hospital ward and another fellow champion renowned for her healing abilities.

"You're finally awake," said Soraka, the Star Child. "You've been in a coma for nearly three days."

"I thought the magic of the Rift was supposed to protect us from any serious harm so how is this possible?"

"They're investigating that now seeing as how you took a nasty blow from Jax to the leg."

"I see. When will I be able to fight again?"

"I'm sorry to say that it will be at least two months because he damaged your leg so badly that you won't be able to walk."

"THREE MONTHS?! Well did we at least win the match? I can't have my near spotless record be marred."

"Yes of course, Lee Sin and Ezreal managed to carry the team despite the number disadvantage. Their summoners were InSec and DoubleLift so of course their proficiency would prove to be the overall deciding factor in this match."

With that, she collapsed into her bed with a sullen and self-pitying mood. She cried in anguish over why it had to be her that the Rift magic had failed on. What was she supposed to do in the meantime? She couldn't even walk let alone training. Sparring was out of the question. As she continued to lament her fate, a familiar face strolled into the ward.

"Lee, I-I-I didn't exp-pect you to show u-up..." Fiora stuttered, blushing at the same time. She turned her face in instinct to hide her redness, but then she realized that it didn't matter, he was blind.

"Hopefully, the injury you sustained is nothing too serious," he replied.

"Well, I can't walk for at least two months because my right leg is busted up pretty badly. So I'll be needing a wheelchair from now on."

"Would you like me to carry you instead?"

At the mention of being carried the long buried feelings of a princess soon resurfaced, but she quickly stifled it once again.

"O-O-OUTTT!"

Lee Sin left the ward in a calm and collected manner, not even flinching at her obviously ambiguous tone.

"I'll be back," he replied.

A week passed and Fiora was finally allowed to return to her room albeit with a wheelchair and some crutches. Akali pushed Fiora back as Soraka had extra duties to fulfill. Dressed in her nurse attire, Fiora could see why all the boys drooled in her presence. She looked completely different, with the tight fitting uniform accenting her curves and large breasts.

"Here we are."

"Thanks, I can handle it on my own from here."

"No problem! Just call us if you have any problems!"

Fiora rolled into her room on the wheelchair expecting to find it the disheveled mess she had left it. Instead, it was spotless and pristine. Her bed was made, her bathroom was cleaned, her clothes were folded, and a hot meal awaited her while on the table. To her surprise, it was complete with one of her childhood favorites, macaroni and cheese with bacon. A note was left by the meal saying," Here's to you kid, welcome back." (this is a reference to a champion quote, see if you know which one)

Fiora began racking her brain to see who could've done this. She didn't have many friends so she was at a loss. Nevertheless she began to shovel her food down as she had eaten in a week. As she finished her food she collapsed into her bed, wondering what to do next. She'd never been in this situation before so she decided she would go to the library and do some reading. The only problem was that there were stairs. She was bewildered by the fact that there were no other means of accessing the library. How did champions like the Yordles do it then? Just as she was thinking a knock at the door was heard. She rolled over and opened the door to find Lee Sin standing on his hands.

"What took you so long?" Lee sin asked. "I could've done 1000 pushups like this while I was waiting."

"Well if you can't see I'm in a wheelchair," retorted the duelist. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To check up on you."

"Well, I'm fine thank you."

"You look immensely bored."

She was irked at that statement.

"I am alright!? I'm crippled for now and I want to go to the library but I can't get up the steps!"

"Well, I'll carry you there, you just have to lead the way as I've never been there before. I have no use for books anymore because I can't read."

"Oh... well, alright then."

Fiora awkwardly sat in silence pondering what to do next

"Well hurry up and get on my back!"

"Right!"

Lee Sin awkwardly helped her up onto his back and he strolled out the door. On their way Fiora couldn't help but feel embarrassed and buried her face in the monk's back whilst desperately clinging on to him. As they made there way to the library, quite a few heads were turned at the sight and Fiora could here the other champions whisper about them.

"Oh god, have I done," she thought.

But, an inextricable warmth once again crept up upon her and soon enveloped her. Despite this embarrassment, she was happy.

"Ah, turn right up ahead!"

"Yes, princess."


	6. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 6:

Taredys Laurent paced with back and forth in his study with a growing weariness and impatience. Beads of sweat accented his forehead and a normally calm and composed man looked like a ghost of the noble figure and stature he once heralded. This continued for several more minutes until he heard a rap at his door. "Come in," he croaked.

Jax walked through the ivory plated doors. "You know, I'll never get used to the extravagance of this place," he commented.

"It won't be like this much longer."

"Tell me, what have you done."

Taredys chuckled for a moment. This is why Jax was his only trusted friend. The skilled arms master read his mind like an open book.

"I've made a deal with the devil. Time is short, and I will need your help if I am to secure any future for family, and for my country."

"I will do my best."

"Do you know that Noxian general of the high command? Marcus DuCouteau?"

"If I recall correctly, he is currently investigating a new secret organization the high command has deemed as a threat. What was it, that Black Rose?

"Yes, that's the one. Marcus contacted me through a secret channel asking me for assistance on the matter. He knew I had an extensive network of contacts throughout Valoran who picked up information. Marcus convinced me that the Black Rose was a threat to all of Valoran so I decided to help him."

"I'm assuming that's where it went wrong."

"Yes, perceptive as usual... I was personally visited four nights ago by the Deceiver."

At this, the grandmaster's usual calm demeanor gave way to disgruntled look and sulking demeanor.

"That cunt."

"She is very clever Jax, you of all people should know that best."

"Not a day goes by where I don't forget. What happened?"

"She threatened me, my family, my name, everything. If I were to continue, she would take it all, and if I stopped, she would only take my name. She is too powerful, she killed all of my night guards and infiltrated my chambers just to deliver me that message, personally."

"How then, is she going to take your name?"

"I am scheduled to fight in the next league match against Jericho Swain."

Jax cringed again. It was another name that reminded him of a troubled past.

"You have to lose, don't you."

"Not only that, I have to cheat. That would bring shame upon me and thus, my name would be a stain upon Demacia. I'm not going to go down without a fight, however, and believe me, I will put up a fight. Also, I acquired a piece of information, take it to Marcus quietly. Please, Jax, after this, I must disappear. I also request that you protect my daughter, but do so in the shadows. Be ever watching, like a silent protector. The rest of the details I have outlined in a sealed document I've left for you in the Manor's vault. You know the combination."

"Will I see you again?"

With a heavy face Taredys responded, "I don't know."

"Daddy?"

A yawning and exhausted little girl flopped onto her father's lap. She was soon sound asleep.

"I love you Fiora," the duelist whispered into his sleeping daughter's ear.

Taredys could only lament his impending separation, and unwilling anger he would bring his daughter if he left suddenly, but it was for the best. He looked at Jax in a manner that caught the grandmaster off guard, with helplessness.

"Please... Jax, protect her."

"I will."

_One week later..._

A listless Fiora reclined upon her rocking chair. She had witnessed her father not only lose but underhandedly attempt to win a duel with another champion of the league. She unprepared, shocked, and her nascent mind was unable to cope with the outcome. The repercussions were swift and furious. It began with the leaving of the servants. With no master or an unwillingness to serve a dishonorable one, many of the house staff left. Only the ever loyal butler Jeeves stayed behind.

"I know that your father will someday return little one. It is only a matter of time."

Jeeves put a hand on the young duelists shoulder and returned to his duties. Soon, the house furniture began to disappear as well, being repossessed or confiscated by the Demacian government. The feather that broke the camels back, the once well-adjusted child was the dirty stares and disdain she received from the public. Her family was a mark of shame upon the city that prided itself as paragon of justice and honor. Her once playmates never came again and all that was left was Jeeves, Mr. Jaximus, her mother, and a few loyal servants. Unfortunately, Fiora could not even rely on the comfort of her mother at such a tumultuous time. Meriam Laurent locked herself in her room and retreated within a dark seclusion, rarely coming and unwilling to see anyone.

All the while, her lessons never stopped, the grandmaster pushed her harder, drilled her more frequently, and nearly pushed her to the breaking point. Within all this, Fiora fueled her hatred at the world, her mother, her father into her skills, awaiting the day she would restore honor to her forgotten family.


End file.
